


Zły omen

by TheCyrulik



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Body Horror, Curses, Gen, Minor in danger, On the Run, Starvation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCyrulik/pseuds/TheCyrulik
Summary: W krótki czas po ucieczce ze stolicy po przewrocie pałacowym mały Emhyr przemyka lasami i polami oraz nawiązuje dziwną znajomość.Inspirowane artami i pomysłamiBejdaka
Kudos: 7





	Zły omen

Przez urokliwy olchowy las przetoczył się już któryś z kolei tego dnia grzmot. Przez przejaśnienia między gałęziami widać było nadal jasne niebo, ale to nie uspokoiło Emhyra. Nauczony doświadczeniem ostatnich tygodni, które minęły od czasu przewrotu na dworze, chłopiec wiedział, że pogoda może bardzo szybko się zmienić, a jego umiejętność budowania schronienia w lesie pozostawiała jeszcze wiele do życzenia. Mógłby, oczywiście, zignorować deszcz. Burza w lesie nie była groźniejsza niż we wsi, a na pewno bezpieczniejsza niż na polach. Jednak myśl o kolejnym moknięciu budziła w księciu silny wewnętrzny sprzeciw. Od czasu ucieczki z pałacu cesarskiego dręczyło go wiele rzeczy, od olbrzymich, takich jak utrata rodziców, klątwa zmieniająca go w jeżopodobnego stwora wraz z każdym świtem i bycie ściganym przez ludzi, którzy zabili cesarza, po bardziej prozaiczne: głód, pewna niezgrabność w kontrolowaniu nowego ciała, no i deszcz właśnie.

Zaraz po tym, jak udało mu się na chwilę zmylić obławę uzurpatora, półprzytomny z wycieńczenia i strachu wpadł w jakieś bagna i tylko cudem uniknął zeżarcia przez jakieś mniej lub bardziej nadnaturalne monstrum. Od tego czasu prawie codziennie padało, bardzo nietypowo jak na tę porę roku. Emhyr czuł się, jakby już nigdy w życiu miał nie wyschnąć. Gdy więc zaczął słyszeć zapowiedzi burzy, przyspieszył kroku w nadziei na znalezienie schronienia, czujnie nasłuchując. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że niskie pomruki jakby znikąd, które cały czas słyszał, to jego własne powarkiwanie. Warknął więc jeszcze raz, dłużej i głośniej, wściekły na własne zezwierzęcenie i brak kontroli, a potem zamilkł.

Gdy ujrzał przejaśnienie i zarysy budynków pomiędzy brzozami na skraju lasu, nieśmiało pomyślał, czy być może minęła już dla niego ta próba charakteru. Może to znak, że teraz będzie już lepiej – pomyślał. Zaraz przemknie niepostrzeżony do wioski, schowa się w jakiejś stodole, wyschnie, ukradnie jakieś jedzenie…

Urwał tę litanię marzeń. Suche ubranie i pełny brzuch nie pozbawią go klątwy – przypomniał sam sobie. Nadal każdej nocy czuł niewyobrażalną ulgę, gdy po północy odzyskiwał ludzką twarz, a także ból niszczonej nadziei, silniejszy nawet od bólu przemiany, gdy o świcie na powrót stawał się jeżem. Z początku próbował przestawić się na wędrówkę w nocy i odpoczynek w dzień, ale porzucił ten plan. Nawet gdy udawało mu się znaleźć schronienie na dzień, ukryte i bezpieczne, aby nikt nie ujrzał przypadkiem jego przeklętej twarzy, to w nocy najpierw drżał ze strachu, bo mimo lepszego wzroku po ciemku nadal czuł, że za każdym krzakiem czyha na niego dzikie zwierzę lub potwór. A gdy już strach dostatecznie go zmęczył, wtedy padał bez sił, nie zważając na to, czy jest dobrze ukryty, czy nie. Takie sytuacje były najgorsze, bo niezależnie od wyczerpania budził się o świcie, kiedy magiczna przemiana łamała mu kości i przebijała skórę kolcami, wypalała siatkówkę, by wymienić ją z powrotem na nową, jeżową.

Wrócił więc do wędrówki za dnia, drżąc z obawy przed odkryciem i poszczuciem psami. W ten sposób znalazł właśnie tę wioskę. Przypadł do ziemi, zbliżając się powoli do granicy drzew i nasłuchując czujnie. Dostrzegł wysoki, drewniany budynek na skraju osady, do którego spróbował się dostać, skradając się skrajem lasu, aż dotarł do czyjegoś zielnego ogrodu. Usłyszał jakiś cichy głos, dochodzący sprzed chaty, za którą się właśnie znajdował. Poza tym nikogo. Przebiegł szybko, trzymając głowę nisko, aż dotarł do swojego celu. Emhyr przypomniał sobie swoją naukę o różnych aspektach życia na wsi. Cesarzowa nalegała, by młody książę posiadał również taką wiedzę, a dzięki niej był teraz w stanie przywołać z pamięci kilka słów, które mogłyby pasować do budynku. Czy to stodoła? Spichlerz? Stajnia? Jak Emhyr miał to odróżnić? Nie pamiętał szczegółów, ale nie spodziewał się niczego niebezpiecznego za drewnianą bramą.

Otulił go ciepły zapach siana i zboża, kurzu i zwierząt gospodarczych. Wziął głęboki wdech, aż zakręciło mu się w nosie. Spróbował powstrzymać kichnięcie, fukając cicho, ale przestraszył go kolejny grzmot, który na szczęście go zagłuszył. Zewsząd otaczały go góry siana i jutowe worki wypełnione czymś, co mogło, ale nie musiało być ziarnem. Szybko wkradł się po drabinie na górną część spichlerza i ułożył w najgłębszym kącie, jaki znalazł. Dla niepoznaki obsypał się jeszcze garściami słomy, które zagarnął z desek piętra. Nie zdążył jednak spokojnie się ułożyć, gdy usłyszał głosy z dołu.

– No dalej! Już, już! Co ty, Aza, burzy się boisz?

Rozległo się donośne szczekanie jakiegoś kundla. Emhyr zacisnął pięści i oczy, ale ciekawość wygrała, bo sekundę później spoglądał już między szparami desek na kobietę dyskutującą z psem. Zwierzak ewidentnie wyczuwał księcia, poszczekiwał ostrzegawczo w jego stronę, ale wieśniaczka chyba była przyzwyczajona do takiego ujadania, bo nawet nie spojrzała w górę.

– Dobra, siedź tu, aż burza nie minie, skoro chcesz robić sceny.

Trzaśnięcie bramy. Pies na chwilę przestał ujadać i zaczął drapać pazurami o deski, skamląc przy tym cicho. Książę nie spuszczał go z oczu, bojąc się wykrycia. Oddychał przez usta, by wyciszyć hałas przy oddychaniu przez swój zwierzęcy nos. W końcu jednak Aza znudziła się piszczeniem i ułożyła w kłębek na udeptanej ziemi. Emhyr w ciszy obserwował zwierzę, aż zdecydował się pójść w jej ślady. Wycofał się do swojego kąta i w końcu usnął.

Ze snu wybudził go cichy warkot. Gwałtownie usiadł na legowisku i rozejrzał się czujnie. Nie widział nigdzie psa ani żadnego innego warczącego zwierzęcia. Dopiero gdy dźwięk rozległ się ponownie, zorientował się, że to jego żołądek tak burczy. Zanim zdążył nacieszyć się faktem, że grozi mu pożarcie przez wściekłą bestię, głód skutecznie popsuł mu humor.

Rozejrzał się po schronieniu w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Bardzo ostrożnie zszedł na dół i zajrzał do pierwszego worka. Wyciągnął garść ziarna, małego i kulistego. Spróbował kilku nasion i mimo walorów smakowych niższych niż przeciętne, zjadł całą garść, zanim rozbolały go zęby od żucia twardych ziaren. Na wszelki wypadek nasypał sobie do kieszeni tyle ziarna, ile tylko zdołał. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz budynku przez szczeliny w deskach. Wyślizgnął się, trzymając głowę nisko, i w kilku susach znalazł się przy ścianie jednej z chat. Usłyszał ciche dźwięki, świadczące o tym, że ktoś jest w środku, ale wokół domu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go dostrzec, jeśli tylko będzie ostrożny. Dwie pełne stresu minuty później stał już nad ogrodzoną zagrodą dla drobiu. Rozpoznał kury, ale wśród ptactwa były też mniejsze ptaki, których nazwy nie umiał sobie przypomnieć. Ciekawość wzięła górę i chwilę później Emhyr uciekał już w górę zalesionego zbocza za wsią z szamoczącym się ptakiem pod pachą.

Nie był pewny, jak daleko musi odbiec, by nie wykryto go, gdy będzie przyrządzał sobie obiad. W końcu ptak zadecydował za niego, coraz głośniej protestując przeciwko porwaniu. Książę próbował uciszyć zwierzaka, ale najwyraźniej robił to zbyt stanowczo, bo ptak w pewnym momencie znieruchomiał w jego rękach. Emhyr dotarł do przejaśnienia idealnego na mały obóz i całkiem sprawnie rozpalił ogień. Z przyrządzaniem jedzenia poszło gorzej – niezbyt wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać, w związku z tym poza mięsem miał też wątpliwą przyjemność zjedzenia paru piór.

– Gdakk!

Emhyr drgnął gwałtownie i uniósł głowę znad kości, którą właśnie obgryzał. Na wprost niego, po drugiej stronie ogniska, stał kogut. Książę nie uważał się za znawcę życia na wsi, ale ptaszysko wydało mu się cokolwiek dziwne. Przede wszystkim nie powinno go tu w ogóle być – chyba nie przyszedł tu zemścić się za zjedzonego ptaka? Czy koguty są w ogóle wystarczająco bystre, żeby połączyć takie fakty?

Druga dziwna rzecz dotycząca kura była taka, że był czarny. Lśnił w plamach słońca między gałęziami i błyskach światła z ogniska. Ptaszysko było ogromne i łypało na Emhyra swoimi idiotycznymi oczami. Gdyby nie one, kogut mógłby nawet wyglądać dostojnie i strasznie, ale efekt psuł jeden element: jego tęczówki miały nienaturalnie biały kolor. Emhyr nie znał się specjalnie na drobiu, ale nie wydawało mu się, żeby normalne koguty miały takie oczy.

– Czego chcesz? – warknął książę. – Psik! Uciekaj, głupi zwierzaku!

– Ggg-dak! – zagdakał dobitnie kur. Emhyr zamachał rękami, by przegonić ptaka, a gdy to nie pomogło, wyciągnął płonącą gałąź z ogniska. Kogut uciekł od ognia, ale zaraz wrócił, obojętny na wyzwiska księcia. Chłopiec postanowił dokończyć obiad, zanim rozwiąże problem z kurem. Ptak z zainteresowaniem obserwował go, gdy kończył wydłubywać resztki mięsa spomiędzy kosteczek. Odskakiwał, gdy Emhyr rzucał w niego resztkami, ale zawsze wracał.

Po skończonym obiedzie książę spróbował chwycić intruza, ale kur był zbyt szybki.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju, bo skończysz jak tamten – pogroził, wskazując na resztki przy ognisku. Rzucił się na kura, ale w dłoniach zostało mu tylko jedno małe piórko. Chwilę tak ganiali się nawzajem na polance, aż Emhyr stracił cierpliwość. Posyłając ostatnie nienawistne spojrzenie kogutowi, zebrał cały swój mizerny dobytek i postanowił się ulotnić. Porządnie posilony, ruszył żwawym tempem, tak że napastujący go ptak został w tyle.

Książę ruszył w kierunku, który wydawał mu się odpowiedni, żeby ominąć wioskę, a jednocześnie nadal kierować się na północ, w stronę granicy nilfgaardzkiej. Miał wrażenie, że idzie już wiele godzin, ale gdy tylko las się przerzedzał, widział, że słońce jest jeszcze wysoko. Chłopiec zwyczajnie zaczął się nudzić. Uprzytomnił sobie, że dzisiejsze gadanie do kura było pierwszą sytuacją, kiedy cokolwiek powiedział na głos od czasu przewrotu. Dziwnie było używać znów własnego głosu, brzmiącego inaczej, bo wydobywającego się z jeżowego ryjka.

Gdy tak szedł pogrążony w rozważaniach, postanowił poćwiczyć mówienie na głos. Zaczął cicho powtarzać na głos swoje imię, potem imiona rodziców, Mererida i wszystkich imion służby i zwierząt pałacowych, które sobie przypomniał. Gdy z początku mu nie wychodziło, ze złością próbował coraz głośniej i głośniej, aż przepłoszył jakieś ukryte w zaroślach zwierzę. Szczęśliwie wystraszyło się go na tyle, że od razu uciekło, a nie zaatakowało, ale sytuacja skutecznie posuła Emhyrowi humor. Sposępniał i zamilkł.

Był jeden plus ciszy, która na powrót otoczyła Emhyra – usłyszał szum wody. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak bardzo jest spragniony. Przyspieszył kroku i gdy tylko zobaczył błysk słońca odbity od wody, szybki krok przekształcił w bieg. Tylko pobieżnie rozejrzał się po okolicy, zanim padł na kolana przy brzegu i zanurzył twarz w wodzie. Z niewyobrażalną ulgą zaczął chłeptać wodę, która dawno nie wydawała mu się tak pyszna. Uniósł głowę dopiero, gdy usłyszał za sobą szelest.

Za jego plecami stał czarny kur, wpatrując się w niego idiotycznie i jakby z wyrzutem. Emhyr warknął zwierzęco, ale kogut tylko nastroszył pióra z dezaprobatą. Popatrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

– No dobra. Skoro się upierasz, to w porządku. Możesz ze mną zostać – wymamrotał w końcu Emhyr, dbając o to, by każde słowo wybrzmiało wyraźnie. Może to nie kogut, a ktoś zaklęty, tak jak on?

– Trzymaj. – To mówiąc, książę sięgnął do kieszeni i sypnął małą garść ziarna do stóp kura.

–Gok-gd! – skwitowało ptaszysko. Spojrzało na nowego towarzysza, przekręciło łepek i jęło dziobać niespiesznie podarunek. Emhyr kucnął i spróbował zbliżyć się do koguta. Powolutku przemieszczał się w jego stronę, aż w końcu miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki. Gdy dotknął czarnego pierza, kur przerwał na moment posiłek, ale tylko wydał niezobowiązujący dźwięk i wrócił do jedzenia. Książę przez krótką chwilę głaskał koguta, ciesząc się małym sukcesem, po czym wstał.

– Dobra, pierzasta mendo. Nie myśl sobie, że już cię lubię – rzekł, aby zachować twarz przed tym napastliwym drobiem-terrorystą.

– Koniec tego postoju. Ja idę dalej, a ty rób co chcesz. Nie będę za tobą ganiał.

Chwycił swoją sakwę i ruszył w drogę, nadal kierując się okrężną drogą na północ. Nie obrócił się, ale czujnie nasłuchiwał, aż usłyszał cichy chrzęst ściółki, a następnie bicie skrzydeł. Poczuł, jak szpony kura wbijają mu się w ramię. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na ptaszysko, które niczym papuga z powieści, które czytał w pałacu, zasiadło mu na ramieniu i oczekiwało transportu. Uniósł ramię, by przegonić koguta, ale od razu zrezygnował.

– Niech będzie. Tylko mnie nie obsraj i nie wykol mi oka.

–Gd-dak!


End file.
